Tu, Yo y ¿Smash?
by Ludwas Vongola
Summary: El 13 de febrero Link recuerda que no le a comprado nada a Zelda, sus amigos lo trataran de ayudar pero no es la mejor opcion. One-Shote. Zelink.


_**Hola a todos, de nuevo yo con otro Zelink, y pues este no tiene nada que ver con el anterior.**_

_**Disclime: No me pertenece la saga Super Smash Bros ni ninguno de los personajes.**_

* * *

La mansión Smash, un lugar en el que los llamados Smashers viven, y claro el propietario de la mansión y del torneo Smash Master Hand, en la mansión viven todo tipo de personas, niños, adultos, princesas, guerreros, cazadoras, mercenarios, príncipes, pokemon y "esas cosas". Hoy es un día especial en ese lugar, pues hay muchas parejas en ella y mañana es san Valentín, todos los enamorados tienen su regalo para su pareja, excepto un héroe vestido de verde. Este héroe está enamorado de una princesa llamada Zelda.

El héroe de verde camina hacia su habitación que comparte con Pit, al llegar ahí este solo se recuesta en su cama, el ángel dijo al héroe -Hey Link ¿Ya tienes el regalo para Zelda?- Link muy confundido contesta al ángel blanco -¿Regalo? Hace una semana cumplimos 1 año ¿Qué hay de especial maña...- este paro en seco cuando Pit le enseño el calendario que decía "13 de febrero", el héroe añadió desesperado -¿Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?... olvide por completo esto...- el héroe se tiro al piso y comenzó a golpearlo sin sentido alguno. El ángel blanco le dijo -Reuniré a los chicos a que vengan- el ángel salió de la habitación, mientras que el iba por los smashers, link solo seguía golpeando el piso diciendo cosas como -No la merezco, no la merezco...-.

Al pasar 15 minutos de que Pit salió, volvió con todos los smashers hombres de la mansión, Link se había controlado y estaba sentado en la cama, el primero en hablar fue Mario diciendo -¿Cuál es el problema yo lo veo bien?- el ángel blanco le contesto -Link olvido que mañana es 14 de febrero, y no le compro nada a Zelda aun- el mercenario se quedó totalmente pálido y se tiro al piso, el zorro pregunto a el compañero de Ike -¿Qué le pasa?- el príncipe le contesto -Veras... Zelda e Ike fueron novios y termino a Ike por olvidar el día de san Valentín- esto hizo poner pálido a el héroe de verde pues no quería que le pasara lo mismo, este temblando un poco pregunto -¿Que le puedo regalar que le guste?- el primero en levantar la mano fue Falco que dijo -Cómprale una blaster de último modelo, eso siempre funciona- Link dudaba de esto, puede que a el pájaro le funcionara porque a Kat le gustan las armas pero ¿Zelda?, el siguiente en opinar fue Falcon -¿Una blaster? Eso no le gusta a las chicas, lo que le gustara a Zelda es un auto de carrearas Z50- el boxeador en burla le dijo al conductor -¿Si tanto sabes de chicas... en donde está tu novia?- el conductor de forma agresiva dijo a el boxeador -Escucha pitufo de mierda, ¿Quieres que arregles nuestras diferencias en destino final?- el agredido le contesto -Cuando quieras estúpido corredor- los dos salieron del cuarto del héroe y del ángel y fueron a otra puerta, Robin pregunto -¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?... hace una semana eran los mejores amigos- el entrenador wi fit le respondió -Veraz... ambos le dijeron a mi hermana que la amaban pero... eligió a Mac- el héroe de verde desesperado les dijo -Oigan venimos a hablar de mi y Zelda... el que más me puede ayudar es Ike pero en su condición actual estoy perdido, todos me dirán lo que les gustaría que les regalaran, no lo que le gustaría a Zelda- el fontanero rojo le dijo a Link -Mira yo soy novio de Peach, e Ike es novio de Samus, ellas son sus mejores amigas, de seguro nos ayudaran- Link asistió con la cabeza y se olvidó un poco de toda la presión, todos excepto Link y Pit salieron de la habitación.

Al pasar media hora, aparecieron Ike, Mario y sus parejas en el cuarto de Pit, Link había perdido la calma y estaba preparando una soga en el techo para cuando entraron los enamorados, Link dijo a estos -Emmm... no es lo que parece- Samus sentía que faltaba algo o alguien en la habitación -¿En dónde esta Pit?- pregunto la caza recompensas, el héroe de verde dijo -Emm... no importa mucho en donde este sabes, su trabajo es duro, no es cualquier cosa servir a una diosa ¿Quieren galletitas?- el fontanero dijo -No puedo rechazar una invitación- su pareja lo golpeo en la cabeza y le dijo -Mario recuerda que estas a dieta- Mario miro hacia abajo como si de ahí fueran a salir galletas, la princesa dijo a Link -Escuche lo que te está pasando pero ¿Porque no le preguntas a Zelda que es lo que quiere?- su pareja le dijo -Eso no funcionaría- la princesa añadió -¿Como que no funcionaría? la honestidad es una cosa que nos gusta a las chicas de los hombres- ante esto el fontanero dijo -Entonces te confieso que yo también olvide que mañana es san Valentín y no te e comprado nada- la princesa se enfureció y jalo del bigote a Mario sin intención de arrancárselo si no de provocarle dolor, entonces dijo -Mario Mario...- de forma muy enojada y sus ojos se veían como un incendio canadiense, empezó a arrástralo por el piso saliendo de la habitación, entonces pregunto Link dijo -Samus, Ike... ayúdenme por favor- Ike le dijo a su amigo -No te preocupes, yo estuve de novio con Zela mucho tiempo, yo te ayudare- la caza recompensas enfureció al escuchar esto pues ella no sabía nada -¿Porque no sabía nada de eso yo?- Ike se puso pálido y salió de la habitación corriendo siendo perseguido por Samus.

Link se sentía muy mal pero sabía que el suicidio no era una solución, sabía que podía hacer un cambio pero no sabía de qué manera, el destino toco la puerta de su cuarto, el héroe abrió la puerta, se encontró a su princesa de hyrule, la chica le pregunto a Link -Link espero no hayas olvidado que mañana es san Valentín- Link evito ponerse pálido para disimular, entonces contesto -Yo nunca olvidaría algo como eso- la chica volvió a decirle algo -Bueno quiero que mañana vayamos a un restaurante, mis padres reservaron una mesa- Link sabía que el mas mínimo error le costaría a su novia, este contesto -Claro, mañana iremos ¿A qué hora es?- Zelda contesto -A las 7:30, recuérdalo. Lleva traje, adiós Link- esta se fue y se dirigió a su habitación. El héroe cerró la puerta y lo único que deseaba era que una luna con cara se estrellara contra el mundo.

El día de los enamorados había llegado, había tanto las personas que amaban este día como Lucina y Shulk, como los que la odiaban como todos los villanos, también había quien comprendía el día pero no quería comprenderlo del todo como los niños (Ness), y también los que no tenían ni idea como los pokemon y los DK, Link fue a rentar un traje y buscar un regalo por todo el centro comercial, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 6:30, todavía tenía que bañarse, arreglarse y rezar a Hylia, Palutena o cualquier dios que lo ayudara. El héroe volvió a su habitación y se bañó, se cambió con su traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos negros, se peinó para atrás para sentirse elegante y se puso el saco, salió de la mansión y pidió un taxi, llego al restaurant, pago el taxi y bajo, la persona que estaba en la entrada pidiendo nombres para entregar mes ale pregunto a Link -¿Nombre completo?- el héroe se sentía nervioso de lo que podía pasar, un poco dudoso contesto -Link Ordon- la persona le dijo -Su mesa es la 8, la señorita Zelda Hyrule lo espera- Link se dirigió a su mesa, dio un paso y quería correr, dio el segundo paso y quería gritar, dio el tercer paso y deseo no haber salvado termina, dio el cuarto paso y perdió la cuenta de los pasos y llego a su mesa.

El héroe le dijo a la princesa -Zelda... estas hermosa- esta estaba vestida con un vestido morado con blanco y el cabello suelto, esta le contesto -Gracias Link, tu estas muy guapo- la cena fue normal, ordenaron, bebieron un poco y nada más hasta que iban a pedir la cuenta, por la puerta principal llegaron Ike y Mario cargando una carreta en la que estaba subidas sus novias, Samus apunto con su pistola al mesero y dijo -Dejen ir a la mesa de Zelda- el mesero se asustó y salió corriendo junto con otros meseros, todos los smashers entraron por la puerta con regalos y comenzaron a decir -Toma mi regalo- otros decían -No toma el mío- Zelda no entendía nada y Fox dijo -Link vine a salvarte de que Zelda te abandone por no tener su regalo- Link sentía como su corazón latía, sabía que la furia no tardaba en ser desatada, prefería cualquier cosa en este momento, la princesa salió del restaurant, Link intento seguirla pero los Smashers le impedían el paso pues habían comenzado a discutir sobre que regalo era mejor, para cuando el héroe salió, Zelda ya no estaba, este corrió lo más rápido que podía cuando comenzó a llover, a este no le importaba, corrió por 4 km hasta llegar a el cuarto de Zelda en donde encontró a Zelda llorando turada en el piso abrazando una almohada, el héroe estaba todo empapado y le dijo a la chica -Zelda..- este fue interrumpido por la chica que decía -Vete, note importo- el chico le dijo -Zelda, eres lo que más me importa en este mundo, por ti detendría la luna sin ayuda de los gigantes, pasaría por infinidad de tempos con arañas **(Nota de autor: Link tiene fobia a las arañas)**, por ti me enfrentaría a Ganondorf con la espada kokiri, por ti corrí durante 4 km sin detenerme y con lluvia, por ti soy capaz de bajar al inframundo y derrotar a quien sea que este allí, si olvide el regalo, admito que soy un inútil, un perdedor, un estúpido, pero ese perdedor necesita de una chica como tú- la princesa se levantó del piso y le resonaban las palabras de Link una y otra vez, lo veía todo empapado y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, entonces lo abrazo y se quedó así por un buen tiempo, Link dijo -Vamos a mi cuarto a ver alguna película- Zelda asistió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a el cuarto del ángel y del héroe, al llegar comenzaron a ver una película de amor, (No es 50 sombras de Grey).

La pareja de Smasher era más romántica que la película, pero no tardaba en cambiar la historia, el ángel blanco salió del armario y le dijo a su compañero de cuarto -Tu... Me encerraste en el armario durante un día sin comida ni nada que hacer más que esperar a que alguien me encontrara- Link recordó que lo había encerrado y dijo -Eso es mentira, te deje 3 panditas para que te alimentaras- el ángel seguía enfurecido y se abalanzo sobre Link pero fue detenido por la pareja y lo lanzaron por la ventana, desde la ventana el ángel decía mientras caía -¡Ambos me la pagaran!-.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado esta comedia romance de Zelink, no olviden dejar reviews, favorito o follow. Nos vemos (leemos) en otra historia *-*.**_


End file.
